Bad Wolf V The Oncoming Storm
by Hobbit985
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land on a planet and unexpectedly find themselves pitted against each other in a battle to the death. Both of them have the power, but how can they destroy the one they love? Sequel to Inner Deamons.
1. Chapter 1

Rose bounded into the console room and grinned brightly at the Doctor.

"Hello gorgeous," she said kissing him lightly.

"Ok, what do you want?" He asked looking over the top of is glasses at her carefully.

"What makes you think I want something?" Rose asked pretending to be hurt.

"Because you never call me gorgeous unless you want something," the Doctor pointed out, taking a swig of tea from the cup on the console before turning back to the screen on the console.

"Well not this time," Rose said standing next to him and looking at the screen too, even though she couldn't understand the ancient Gallifreyan markings that were flying across the screen. It was giving Rose a headache. "How can you read that?"

"When you've got a highly attuned Time Lord brain it's quite easy," the Doctor replied glancing at her.

"'Highly Attuned'?" Rose scoffed. "Is that Ancient Gallifreyan for 'smug git'?"

"Oi, watch it," the Doctor said. "I can chuck you out into the vortex you know."

"You wouldn't," Rose said simply.

"Yeah, well…" the Doctor turned back to the screen trying to avoid the subject. Their relationship had been strange before but now it was complicated as well. Neither wanted to draw attention to it because both knew that if they acknowledged what it was then they'd have to stop.

The Doctor couldn't have a 'relationship' with a nineteen year old shop girl from London, and Rose couldn't have that kind of affection for a nine hundred year old alien, but both knew if they didn't point out that it was more than friendship then it could continue, to a certain extent.

"Where are we off to, today then?" Rose asked ignoring the awkward silence.

"Planet in the Nordwith galaxy just past Raxacoricofallapatorius," the Doctor said, putting his empty cup down. "There are strange readings coming from there."

He indicated the screen and Rose nodded. She always felt slightly left out when the TARDIS displayed stuff in Gallifreyan. It always gave her the impression that the Doctor didn't trust her entirely. Why else would the TARDIS not translate it to English?

"Doctor?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Mm?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Why doesn't the TARDIS translate Gallifreyan?" She looked at him carefully.

"Well," the Doctor frowned. "I dunno… I guess I just got used to being the only one who used her so I never had the need for her to translate my home language."

Rose noticed the way he looked away and scratched the back of his neck. He was defiantly lying, or not telling her something.

"Why?" He began pulling levers and flicking switches.

"No reason," Rose sighed, slipping her hand into his. The Doctor shrugged it off as he set the TARDIS in flight.

"What do the readings say?" Rose said pointedly and the Doctor realised why she'd asked about the translation.

"Oh, something about a secret project," the Doctor said smiling slightly. "Probably illegal; thought we'd better take a look."

"Of course!" Rose agreed a little more brightly. "The old distract and conquer tactic?"

"Ah, you're learning well," the Doctor said and Rose grinned.

"I thank you," she bounded over to the door as the TARDIS landed and opened the doors stepping out onto the planets blue surface. Rose looked down at the floor and found it was like standing on water. The Doctor followed her out pocketing his glasses on the way.

He grabbed her hand and started to walk across the planet rambling all the way about what creature's live there.

"So you've not only got the Judins, the Kaxtos, the Lopines and the Yalkuts, but you've also got the very rare Fallptites as well," the Doctor said knowledgably. Rose just smiled and nodded knowing it was better to let the Doctor talk and talk rather than hurt his feelings and tell him to shut up.

"So which of them do you reckon was sending out the signal the TARDIS picked up?" Rose asked looking about at the different creatures the Doctor had mentioned passing them.

"Oh none of them," the Doctor said. "The signal was far too sophisticated. No, the form that sent the signal just used the planet for the project."

"Right," Rose said frowning slightly. "Why?"

"Probably because it would be too easily found out on their home planet," the Doctor suggested.

"Or maybe it's a trap," Rose said stopping suddenly. The Doctor frowned at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked confused.

"Them," Rose said pointing. The Doctor turned and held up his hands as he came face to face with a dart gun holding person.

"Humans again?" The Doctor grimaced. "What's with you humans always setting up evil projects only to have them stopped by me?"

"Who are you?" The man growled.

"Oh do we have to do the introductions thing?" The Doctor grimaced. "Can't we just leave?"

"Nope," the guard said.

"Well, you don't really have a choice," the Doctor grinned before turning and grabbing Rose's hand, running back towards the TARDIS.

Neither of them heard the trigger of the dart gun being pulled. It was only when the dart hit the Doctor in the back and he tripped and fell that Rose realised he'd been shot.

"Doctor!" Rose fell to her knees beside him. The Doctor stared at her wide eyed.

"It… it's got penicillin in it!" He gasped before his eyes closed. Rose's mind race. The Doctor had mentioned once that Penicillin was deadly for Time Lords.

"What have you done?" Rose shouted at the guards who were coming to take her and the Doctor away.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was dragged kicking and screaming by the guards. She didn't know where they were going, she didn't really care; the only thing she was focusing on was trying as hard as possible to get to the Doctor who was being carried by one of the men. Despite her best efforts however the four men who had hold of her, just about managed to stop her from breaking loose.

"Let me go!" Rose cried for the millionth time flailing desperately in the grip of the men.

They marched her all the way to a large building and shoved her inside, the man carrying the Doctor another way. Rose was led along corridor after corridor until finally they came to a cell into which she was unceremoniously thrown and left.

She ran up to the bars of the cell and clutched at them hoping that somehow she'd be able to break free. Of course without the Sonic Screwdriver or something similar she had no chance.

"Let me out!" She shouted down the corridor after the men but they just ignored her. She turned to look around her prison in case there was another way out, but she couldn't find anything. Kicking the bars and cursing as she resulted in hurting her foot, she only hoped the Doctor was holding up better.

The man carrying the Doctor had slipped away from the others at the first possible chance. He ran as fast as he could, the Time Lord clutched in his arms, across the plains of the planet towards a makeshift cage he knew was positioned in the forest.

Other men met up with him as he ran into the clearing, speaking in low voices and checking the Doctor over, giving him several injections of different coloured liquids. They placed him in the cage before locking it securely and setting up sentries whilst they waited for the Doctor to regain consciousness.

The Doctor stirred after several hours and sat bolt upright banging his head on the top of the small cage and swearing loudly in ancient Gallifreyan. The guards outside the cage turned to look at him.

"Finally, you're awake," one of them said. The Doctor rubbed his head.

"Yeah, who are you?" He asked whilst looking around. He suddenly realised that a certain companion was missing. "Where's Rose?"

"I'm afraid the other side got her before we had a chance to intervene," the guard replied. "I'm Thax and this is Nox by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," the Doctor said dubiously.

"Of course we know all about you Doctor," Thax said causing the Doctor's head to snap up and whack the top of the cage again.

"For goodness sake!" He complained. "Can't you let me out of this thing?"

"Sorry, our boss would have our guts for garters," Nox replied apologetically. "It won't be long before he gets back. I'll need to alert him that you're awake and then he can prepare you for battle."

"Battle?" The Doctor sat up carefully, his neck bent awkwardly so as not to bang his head again.

"Yes, the Pothans will be training up their ally and you'll have to be ready to defend us," Thax said nodding enthusiastically. "It's supposed to be the battle of the century. There's so much hype and the media coverage will be huge!"

"Wait, you're telling me I'm supposed to fight for entertainment?" The Doctor asked, checking he had his facts right.

"Yeah," Nox said smiling. "Surely you must have seen the adverts for it? You must've known that we'd be sending out the signal for you?"

"You sent that signal to me on purpose?" The Doctor frowned. "Well that explains a lot. But no I don't get adverts where I live."

"Oh," Thax seemed to visibly droop. "Well yeah, they're everywhere. Bad Wolf versus The Oncoming Storm. Apparently there's expected to be over a trillion viewers from this galaxy alone watching."

"Whoa…" The Doctor paused. "Bad Wolf? But I can't fight her, she's my friend and how do you even know about the Oncoming Storm?"

"The Oncoming Storm is a legend woven throughout the universe," Thax said in a mystic voice obviously enjoying the chance to tell the tale. "It was a few years ago that we first tracked you down and we wanted to get you in our company, it would've made us millions of notons, but we needed something for people to watch. So we thought 'Hey, if the Oncoming Storm exists then his equal and soul mate the Bad Wolf must exist too!' so we tracked her down, through the were-wolf incident on Earth and now here we are."

"So why isn't Rose here now?" The Doctor asked his hearts thumping.

"Well this rival company found out what we were up to and they took our idea so we had to steal you and we've just sent out a message saying whichever one of you wins in this fight to death the loosing company will have to pack in their business," Nox said. "So they'll be training the Bad Wolf up as we speak and when our boss gets here, he'll help you prepare."

"No, I've already told you, I can't fight her," the Doctor said. "Especially not to the death. She's my friend, and her mother would kill me if anything happens to her."

"Well you don't have much choice," Thax said sadly. "Our boss has moles in the Pothans Company and they'll kill the Bad Wolf before the battle starts if you refuse."

"Her name is Rose Tyler," the Doctor growled. "And if you don't let me go so I can find her then I will destroy you."

"We can't, we've told you," Nox said exasperatedly. "You don't have a choice. The boss will find a way to make you fight her even if it means brainwashing you. Sorry."

"Right, one, you want to be aware that I'm being calm, very calm," the Doctor hissed dangerously. "Two, you cannot brain wash a Time Lord even I you had the technology for such a thing, which I doubt you do, and three even if by some miracle you did brainwash me you can't called upon the Oncoming Storm because it's not the sort of thing that can just be used for any old thing. I've only ever used it once and that was the biggest mistake of my life, even if I found a way of activating it again it wouldn't work because my brain would remember what happened last time and would worry about who could get hurt. Now let me go or I'm going to get angry."

"Ah, the Time Lord is feisty," Thax and Nox straightened up and looked at their boss gulping.

The Doctor stared darkly at the feet of his persecutor and decided it was a good job his looks couldn't kill like the Thirks, because the man in front of him would've died rather horribly. As he bent down to look at the Doctor though, the Doctor found that his stomach sinking as he gazed into the eyes of a man who was going to work very hard to keep the Time Lord in his power.

Men walked up and down the corridor past Rose's cell talking in hushed voices, but she couldn't understand what they were talking about. They kept mentioning some kind of battle. Maybe that's why they'd taken her and the Doctor? Because these people thought they were spies?

Either way Rose was getting bored, frustrated and worried, not a good combination for a hot headed Tyler. The next time the cell door was opened Rose kicked the guard right where it hurts and ran off down the corridor.

She didn't get very far though because there were three men coming round the corner who grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked.

"To find my friend," Rose said kicking him as well, causing him to double over in pain. Before she could try and hit the other two however they caught her legs.

"I'm afraid little girl we need you here," the second guard said, struggling to hold her as the two men she'd kicked recovered. "You've got a battle top prepare for."

"I'm not a little girl!" Rose said struggling harder in the grip of the two men. "What battle?"

"Bad Wolf versus The Oncoming Storm of course!" The other guard holding her arms said. Rose stared, her breath catching in her throat. They couldn't mean who she thought they did.

What was she thinking? Even if they did mean the Doctor he wouldn't fight her. But what if they found a way to unleash the Bad Wolf and she lost control? She'd killed the Doctor once before, what if she did it again?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was dragged into another room where a tall business like man stood, looking out of the window. Rose was still struggling in the grip of the two guards when the man turned to look at her.

"So feisty," he commented, walking towards her. He was roguishly handsome, with long features, long blonde curls and intense green eyes. He lifted his hand to touch Rose's cheek and she immediately flinched away. "Come now, I'm not going to hurt you."

Despite his obviously young age, he spoke like an old pervert. Rose glared at him still trying to break free of the grip of the men.

"Touch me and I _will_ hurt you badly," She growled. Kicking out and barely missing the man in front of her.

"My name is Jacob Brothen and you will do well to show me respect," Jacob said his tone low and dangerous. Rose didn't stop struggling though; if anything she redoubled her efforts ten fold.

"My name is Rose Tyler and if you don't release me I swear you will regret it," she snarled back.

Jacob looked at her for several minutes and Rose almost tried to back away. The murderous look on his face gave her the impression that he was about to hit her. After a while though he back away and sat at his desk.

"I'm going to tell you what is going to happen," Jacob said, shuffling the papers on his desk. "I would appreciate it if you don't interrupt."

Rose was going to answer back, but something told her that she was better off to bite back the remark on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm going to prepare you and the Bad Wolf and you will fight for me," Jacob continued. "It is a fight to the death, so you have a choice; kill or be killed. Do not think of escaping. Not even a Plothos could wriggle out of our grasp. If you refuse to fight, then we will kill you."

Jacob stood up again and walked back towards her, standing with his face barely inches from hers.

"You're going to fight the Oncoming Storm and you'd better make it a good battle," he hissed. Rose was frozen to the spot unable to take her eyes off Jacob's own deep green ones.

"I can't," she said quietly. "He's my friend."

"Then we will have to kill you," Jacob said and he almost sounded sorry. "Take her to the lab. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Rose was once more dragged away kicking and fighting against her captors. She hoped the Doctor was ok.

"If you want any chance of seeing Rose Tyler again you will have to fight her," the boss said, staring at the Doctor as if daring him to say otherwise. The Doctor knew if he didn't then Rose would die, but how could he call upon the Oncoming Storm when, in truth, he didn't know how he'd commanded it before.

"This is wrong," the Doctor said though he didn't refuse the battle. It was his only chance of escape. "So where are you going to 'prepare' me then?"

The man in front of him smiled his roguishly handsome long features, blonde curls, and intense green eyes making the Doctor slightly wary. This was obviously not someone to mess with.

"I have something to attend to first and then I shall take you to the battle arena," the man said quietly. "By name is Joshua by the way."

The Doctor smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Joshua," he replied. "Any chance I can get a bigger cage?"

"Nope," Joshua straitened up and walked away. The Doctor waited until he was out of sight before turning his back on Thax and Nox and slipping the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. He pressed it against the bars of the cage trying to loosen them and break free.

"They're sonic resistant," Thax smiled at the Doctor who jumped not expecting to see the man and whacked his head again. The Doctor groaned and lay down again rubbing the large red lump that was slowly appearing on his forehead.

Rose was strapped into a chair with pads stuck to her head in a large white room. It felt scarily like being put in the electric chair or having a lie detector test and when Jacob appeared after a few minutes she tried to wriggle out of the restraints to no avail.

Jacob smiled at her and it sent shivers down Rose's spine. He sat at the table, the only piece of furniture in the room and tapped away at the computer that Rose was hooked up to.

"Rose Marion Tyler, born twenty fourth of April, nineteen eighty six," Jacob said leaning round the computer to look at her. Rose frowned.

"What?" She said confused.

"I'm accessing your mind," Jacob replied tapping at the keyboard. "Aha here we are. Unknown entity. That will be the Bad Wolf I presume."

Rose tensed in the chair, her hands clenching into fists. He was going to forcibly bring out the Bad Wolf, the part of her that she still didn't know much about.

"You recognise her?" Jacob smirked. "You're heart rate just shot up."

Rose cursed her stupid human body. If the Doctor had been sat here he would've been able to keep p pretences, stop his alter ego from taking over, but she had no choice, they were going to awaken the bad Wolf and she could do nothing but sit here.

"Now if I do this-" Jacob tapped a few more keys and Rose writhed in pain. "Don't like that much, do you?"

"STOP!" Rose screamed. "PLEASE STOP!"

Jacob pressed a button and the pain relented slightly. Rose slumped in the chair panting, tears falling down her face. That had felt like someone trying to tear her soul in two.

Across the planet the Doctor was getting more and more fed up with the stupid cage he was in. He could feel Rose's pain and every time a new bout hit him he was more determined to save her. Before the worst happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was barely conscious when Jacob finally relented. He called several other men in and they started talking in animated voice. None of them took any notice of the golden glowing Rose.

"Get her to the arena and call Joshua," Jacob smiled smugly. "Tell him she's ready and to send out the Oncoming Storm."

Joshua returned to fetch the Doctor half an hour later and had him tied up and carried behind him to the preparation room. The Doctor rambled all the way there about how it was totally stupid to try and call upon the Oncoming Storm because it just wasn't gonna happen. When they reached the preparation room Joshua had the Doctor gagged.

"I've got a headache now Doctor and you won't like me when I'm snappy," Joshua said sitting down the opposite side of the table to the Doctor. "Now, I have something very unfortunate to tell you."

The Doctor frowned, pausing halfway through trying to chew his gag off.

"I'm afraid we've received news that Rose Tyler is dead," Joshua said solemnly. The Doctor froze and shook his head. That wasn't possible.

"Mmf gmmm nnn," he mumbled through the gag.

"She was refusing to cooperate so they killed her," Joshua said and the Doctor thought he detected a note of truth in his voice.

The Doctor instantly began to struggle with his bonds, anger and hurt turning his blood cold. Rose couldn't be dead, it just wasn't possible.

He had to get to her, prove it wasn't true.

"Stop, stop, you're going to hurt yourself," Joshua said quietly walking towards him and removing the Doctor's gag. "Look, we don't need you anymore, so we'll let you go."

The Doctor however, once he was released didn't move. He sat there considering his options and trying to decide what to do next.

"Take me to the rival company," he said quietly.

"You can't do anything Doctor," Joshua said smirking slightly when the Doctor wasn't looking. "She. Is. Dead."

"TAKE ME TO THE REIVAL COMPANY NOW!" The Doctor shouted and Joshua complied without any more qualms.

Rose meanwhile was being dragged into the arena, surrounded by thousands of people, journalists and camera's. She didn't notice much though; the Bad Wolf was concentrating on healing her mental wounds.

Jacob was waiting patiently, wondering how long it would take Joshua to agitate the Time Lord enough to get him over here.

Rose stood up gingerly after ten minutes or so, already starting to feel better, but with the situation looking as grim as this the Bad Wolf had taken over to protect her. She was chained to the floor of the arena to sop her escaping but she could walk six foot in all directions. Not much help when there was no way to reach the Doctor.

"Doctor," Jacob began running to keep up with the Doctor who was blazing and charging over to find out who had killed Rose. "They also said that Rose wanted a message passed on before they killed her."

The Doctor looked back, his brown eyes burning with an intense fire that no amount of regenerations could take away.

"What?" He asked.

"She said that she wished she'd never come with you," Jacob said apologetically. "She said it was the worst mistake of her life."

The Doctor should've realised the warning signs then. He should've known that Rose would never say but he was already angry and upset and getting closer and closer to the edge.

It wasn't going to take a lot to push him over and Jacob was very adept at pushing the Doctor.

They reached the arena within twenty minutes and the Doctor should've been able to sense trouble. Should've noticed the four men waiting for him. But he was overcome by human emotion and they grabbed him wiring him up to the same computer Rose ha been earlier. With his defences down it was easy for the men to penetrate his mind and bring forth the Oncoming Storm. The Doctor had been right in the fact that the Doctor would not be able to access it when he was worried about someone getting hurt, but he was under the assumption that Rose was dead, so there was no reason not to destroy everything in sight.

Rose wasn't stupid. She saw the commotion and knew instantly that it had something to do with the Doctor. She ran forward forgetting the restrains and cried with pain when she tripped over, unable to move any further forward.

She just had to reach the Doctor. If she could reach him everything would be alright. She had to break the bonds though. Sitting up she grabbed the bonds holding her and wrapped a hand round each of them, burning through.

The Doctor was pushed out into the arena when they finished with him and he caught sight of Rose, his whole body glowing silver. They stare at each other for a long moment, the sound of the crowed completely blocked out. Until-

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY," A commentator shouted over the rowdy spectators. "BAD WOLF VERSUS THE ONCOMING STORM!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose stepped toward the Doctor slowly, her mind and body aching from the attack by Jacob earlier. She thought if she could just reach him, everything would be ok, but the Bad Wolf had a strong hold over her mind, trying to protect her and the Bad Wolf was mad with the Oncoming Storm for letting this happen.

The Doctor clutched his head trying not to think. His hearts were thumping, the Oncoming Storm taking over again, despite the fact that he'd destroyed his whole planet last time he'd let it control him.

The pair were losing control and the crowd could see it happening. But they weren't the only one's watching Rose and the Doctor. Joshua and Jacob were approaching each other inside the viewing box right beside the arena.

The two smiled at each other evilly, their plans coming together. They glanced at Rose and the Doctor, still heading towards each other determinedly.

"You managed to persuade him to comply then?" Jacob asked nodding at the Doctor.

"Yeah," Joshua laughed softly. "It just took a nudge in the right direction and he was like putty in my paws."

"Did he suspect anything when you mentioned me?" Jacob said sitting down in a chair, Joshua sitting beside him.

"Nope," Joshua replied. "I think they'll have to see us together before they realise we're twins and by then it'll be too late. Even if they figure out the whole things a sham we'll have what we want and we can simply leave them here to blame each other."

Jacob smiled, bridging his fingers together in front of him.

"Excellent," he said mimicking the old Simpson's character Mr. Burns.

"Don't do that," Joshua said despairingly. "It just makes you look silly."

"Sorry," Jacob sighed rolling his eyes.

Of course whilst the brothers were arguing over who looked silly and who'd done the best job, the Doctor and Rose were still walking slowly towards each other, having eyes for no one else.

The pair of them had pounding headaches which wasn't helping their predicament at all. Rose stumbled and fell just feet from the Doctor and the Bad Wolf stared at him in hatred.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted at him, eyes glowing dangerously. "If you hadn't answered that signal we wouldn't be here!"

The Doctor looked up his own eyes glowing silver, still clutching his head. The Oncoming Storm hadn't realised just how powerful the Bad Wolf was.

"You're the reason they found us!" He shouted back just as angrily.

"You're the reason they know about me at all!" The Bad Wolf screamed back. "I would never have been needed if you hadn't taken Rose!"

"That's not true!" The Oncoming Storm protested. "You're woven throughout time and space just like me. You were always going to travel with me!"

"Do you know how much you hurt her?" The Bad Wolf asked, standing up and walking towards him again.

"She knows it can never go any further than friendship," the Oncoming Storm said quietly.

"That doesn't stop her loving him," the Bad Wolf replied.

The Oncoming Storm didn't know what to say to that. He was the Time Lord side of the Doctor; he didn't understand how human emotions worked.

"She hates you because she loves him," the Bad Wolf continued, almost growling now. "She hates the fact that you're not human because if you were she could love him properly."

"Shut up," the Oncoming Storm said not looking at her anymore. "Just shut up."

"No," the Bad Wolf shook her head. "Rose won't say it, so I will and if you don't like it; tough. I can control the whole of time and space-"

As if on cue and reflecting her feelings it started to rain, not a gentle shower, a torrential downpour.

-"see everything that was, everything that is, everything that ever shall be, but I still don't understand you."

The Oncoming Storm looked at her again finally, his ton dangerous now.

"You can't do this," he said raising a hand, but the Bad Wolf got their first, stopping him from doing anything.

"I can, and I will," she replied, her own hand outstretched. "I can match you move for move."

"What do you want from me?" He shouted desperately. The Bad Wolf faltered, it was just a split second but long enough for the Oncoming Storm to regain power to restrain her, his hands held out in front of him. "What do you want?"

"You," the Bad Wolf said softly. "I just want you… same as Rose wants the Doctor…"

"You know the reason why we can't be together," the Oncoming Storm said quietly, stepping closer, the crowd completely silent as they watched the proceedings in front of them.

"But you said I shouldn't listen to reason," she said, tears falling down her face. "The only thing that kept Rose going when they took her away was the thought that she had to get back to you because you don't have anyone else to hold your hand…"

That hurt. Both the Oncoming Storm and the Doctor wanted to give Rose and the Bad Wolf what they wanted, but it just wouldn't have worked. He'd watched too many people he loved wither and die.

"Please…" the Oncoming Storm was inches from her now. He'd long since released his grip on her and she stepped closer still. He bought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it gently and kissed her softly, tears still running down bother their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Joshua and Jacob watched in horror as their plans crashed around them. The Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm weren't supposed to kiss; they were supposed to hate each other.

"I thought you poisoned his mind?" Jacob said angrily glancing at his brother.

"I did!" Joshua replied. "She was supposed to be too weak to reason. She was supposed to hate him!"

"This was your fault I told you it was a bad idea!" Jacob shouted back as they watched the proceedings.

Outside the Doctor and Rose seemed to have forgotten the world, the only thing that mattered was the touch of the other. The crowd exploded the moment their lips touched but the pair had blocked out everything. The only thing that was real was the power radiating from each of them.

When they finally broke apart they looked at each other for a long moment before Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor, hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, the Bad Wolf's essence ebbing away, receding to the back of her mind.

"Don't be," the Doctor replied, the Oncoming Storm still very much present. "Now-" he pulled back slightly- "we've got to finish this."

He stood back and held his hand out to her. She took it, wiping her tears with her other hand.

"They deserve to die," the Oncoming Storm murmured.

"No," Rose frowned at him. "They don't. We'd only be sinking to their level."

The Oncoming Storm looked at her for a moment.

"You let your emotions sway your judgement," he commented. The Bad Wolf tutted.

"You'd do well to remember that it's my human side that's saved you on so many occasions," she replied, raising a hand lazily and transporting the crowds, media and other spectators back to their own homes with no memories of the event.

The Oncoming Storm attempted to send Joshua and Jacob somewhere they wouldn't bother the universe again but found he couldn't do it.

"You don't seriously think they'd be stupid enough not to protect themselves?" The Bad Wolf asked clicking her tongue in annoyance.

Joshua and Jacob were already planning how to recapture the two universal powers and had seen everything that had been going on.

"I thought you made the bonds strong enough to contain her?" Joshua said angrily as he typed at a laptop furiously.

"I did!" Jacob replied

"Well obviously not since she broke free!" Joshua shot back.

"How was I supposed to know she could manipulate things with her mind?" Jacob asked annoyed, folding his arms.

"She's the Bad Wolf! It's common sense to assume she has that kind of power!" Joshua began to pack up all his vital files and J just watched unsure of what his brother was doing.

"Where are you going?" Jacob sighed exasperatedly.

"We've got the power we need, we'll just get away before they realise that we duped them," Joshua said quickly. "I suggest moving and making your escape."

"You always have to be so sarcastic and bossy," Jacob hissed.

"Not the time Jacob," Joshua said dragging his brother towards the door.

"Just because you're three minutes older you think you're the boss," Jacob huffed as they left.

"No, I think I'm the boss because I got the brains!" Joshua shouted back. "Now get out there or I'm leaving you to deal with the Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm."

The Bad Wolf was currently searching for a weak point in the building Joshua and Jacob were hastening to exit. Her eyes roved over the building quickly and she decided the best plan of action was to cut the twins off as they made their way out.

"Come on, this way," she grabbed the Doctor's hand and started pulling him round the side of the structure.

"You know, for a human you're very bossy," the Oncoming Storm sniped.

"For a Time Lord you're very stuck up," the Bad Wolf shot back carelessly.

"I don't know what Theta sees in you," the Oncoming Storm was obviously trying to pick a fight and the Bad Wolf wasn't going to rise to it.

"The same thing you see in me," she replied, slowing her walk and flattening herself against the wall, checking round the corner. The Oncoming Storm was about to reply but she clapped a hand over his mouth pressing a finger to her lips before pointing to the fleeing twins.

The Oncoming Storm peeled away her hand, but didn't make a sound, looking in hatred at the pair who were piling files, equipment and other vital things into an escape pod.

"We should get them now," he whispered but the Bad Wolf shook her head.

"Nah, they might have more information and things at their 'lair'," she said quietly. "We'll be better off following them and seeing what else they have."

The Oncoming Storm nodded. He a sudden though occurred to him.

"Hang on, even with the power we have we can't run as fast as those escape pods," he said confused.

The Bad Wolf pondered for a moment, searching through all her abilities, manipulating and mixing what she had.

"Then we've got three choices," she said watching the twins climb into the escape pod. "Transform, fly or slow down time."


	7. Chapter 7

The Oncoming Storm looked decidedly put out.

"Look," he said folding his arms. "I'm not turning myself into a bird or some other creature."

The Bad Wolf rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Fine," she said. "Well I don't much like heights so I'll just slow down time shall I?"

The Oncoming Storm simply shrugged and the Bad Wolf closed her eyes, holding her hands in front of her, concentrating hard.

"You know-"

"Shut up," the Oncoming Storm looked slightly taken aback at being told what to do by a human. The Bad Wolf opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Almost knocked my concentration off you know," she complained as she started walking off after Joshua and Jacobs escape pod.

"Oh well I'm very sorry," the Oncoming Storm scoffed. "I could've done it."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied.

They walked side by side after the escape pod and despite their clashing personalities somehow ended up holding hands.

"I don't know how Rose lives with the Doctor," the Bad Wolf said glancing sideways at him, but smiling slightly as she talked.

"I don't know how the Doctor lives with Rose," the Oncoming Storm shot back, grinning wryly. "All those clothes and the make-up; she's got enough stuff to fill a whole room in the TARDIS. Now that's saying something."

The Bad Wolf leant against him laughing.

"But it's one of the things he loves about her," he added. The Bad Wolf looked up at him turning slightly pink.

"Well… ummm…" the Bad Wolf pointed after the escape pod not taking her eyes off the Oncoming Storm."We don't want to loose them."

The Oncoming Storm cleared his throat and nodded. The pair of them continued walking after the slow moving pod both looking very red and becoming uncharacteristically quiet.

The pod finally stopped and the Bad Wolf was able to allow time to return to its normal speed. The pair hid behind a tree and watched as Joshua and Jacob as they entered the large building in front of them.

"We'll have to sneak in behind them and see what they're up too," the Bad Wolf whispered.

"Right," the Oncoming Storm carefully wandered over to the door which was surprisingly unlocked. The Bad Wolf followed and the pair padded quietly down the corridor after Joshua and Jacob.

The path was dark and the only light was held by Joshua who was walking several feet ahead and the Bad Wolf sought out the Oncoming Storms hand again for reassurance.

"You're sure we weren't followed?" Joshua whispered to his brother as they headed for the lab.

"Yes!" Jacob replied for the third time. "Look, they got rid of the crowd didn't they? No one will even remember what happened let alone suspect anything."

"I don't care," Joshua hissed. "I've heard the myths ok? Whenever something bad happens the Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm step in to stop it."

Jacob didn't reply. They just continued down the dark cold corridor which seemed to have turned, unnoticed into a cave tunnel.

"Do you think anybody will question it when they start seeing bad things done by the good guys?" Jacob asked finally.

"Probably, but they'll see what they think is the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm and they won't be able to ignore it," Joshua said quietly pulling out a set of keys to open the door they'd come to.

"Let's hope no one discovers what we're up to before we finish," Jacob whispered.

"Yeah," Joshua got the door open and the pair of them stepped in shutting and locking it behind them.

The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm stood outside the door looking through the window and listening to what the twins were saying, hands entwined tightly.

"So did you collect enough energy?" Jacob asked setting up his computer as Joshua pulled an odd looking container out of his backpack.

"Yeah, I think so," Joshua replied. "Some of the power was mingled with the power they released when they kissed but I think it'll have the same effect. We've just got to separate it."

Jacob nodded, turning his laptop on and opening certain files that he needed.

"How long will it take for a clone to mature?" He asked turning to his brother.

"A week," Joshua set the container down into an odd looking machine. "If we hurry."

The Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm glanced at each other wide eyed.

"Now set the computer going and we'll get some sleep," Joshua continued and Jacob did so whilst his twin got into one of the beds in the corner.

The Bad Wolf turned and leant against the door thinking over what she'd just heard.

"Clone…" the Oncoming Storm muttered to himself.

"What're we gonna do?" the Bad Wolf whispered, sitting down.

"We'll have to just get the power back," the Oncoming Storm said sitting beside her.

The Bad Wolf nodded.

"Lets just hope that they haven't got any more containers like that," they sat in silence for a long time backs to the door, the Bad Wolf's head on the Oncoming Storm's shoulder.

"I never got a chance to tell you," the Oncoming Storm said suddenly and the Bad Wolf looked up. "We've never really been conscious at the same time before…"

"What?" Asked the Bad Wolf staring at him avidly.

"I…ummm…" the Oncoming Storm looked away shyly.

"What?" The Bad Wolf asked smiling slightly.

"I… I love you," he said in barely more than a whisper. The Bad Wolf's smiled broadened.

"I love you too," she giggled and leaned in to kiss him lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Early the new morning the Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm woke in each other's arms standing up and stretching before checking whether Joshua and Jacob were awake.

The pair were pottering around the lab, sorting out the machinery and whatever else they needed for the cloning process.

"Plan?" The Bad Wolf whispered.

"Nope," the Oncoming Storm replied.

"Just the way we do things," she said grinning.

They burst through the door and Jacob paled when he caught sight of them.

"Oh bother…" he muttered. "Uhh… Josh…"

"What?" Joshua asked annoyed, as he was busy sorting through some files.

"We've got company," Jacob said. Joshua turned round and rolled his eyes.

"Oh brilliant," he shot at his brother. "Thanks for making sure they weren't following us."

"This was not my fault!" Jacob shouted back. "Do not pin this on me!"

"It's not your fault?" Joshua asked incredulously. "It was the one thing I asked you to do!"

"Look as much as we'd love to stay and watch this little domestic, we've got a cloning process to stop, so if you'll just excuse us," the Bad Wolf said clicking her tongue and going to smash up the container with their power inside.

"I suppose I might as well tell you if you're going to stop us," Joshua said annoyed. "Our boss already has some of the power, just in case this should happen, so even if you stop us, you'll have to deal with him as well."

"Thanks," the Oncoming Storm said as he and the Bad Wolf continued to smash up the machinery and important files and the such.

"What did you tell them that for?" Jacob shouted at his brother. "They wouldn't have realised otherwise!"

"Yeah and if they hadn't got to our boss we'd be dead," Joshua said calmly back. "Now we have time to get away, so MOVE!"

The pair scurried out of the building and the Bad Wolf watched them go.

"Do you think we should go after them?" She asked.

"Nah," the Oncoming Storm shrugged. "Karma will get them."

"Karma?" Asked the Bad Wolf raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, that thing that makes the universe conspire to try and kill us," the Oncoming Storm grinned at her. "Well it does do some good."

The Bad Wolf nodded. Once they had finished destroying the vital equipment they sat down to catch their breath and to discuss their plan of action rather than just storming in.

"First of all we need to find out where the boss is," the Oncoming Storm said.

"And who she is," the Bad Wolf replied back.

"He," the Oncoming Storm corrected.

"She," the Bad Wolf remained adamant.

"Fine whatever," the Oncoming Storm rolled his eyes.

"I win," the Bad Wolf grinned.

"You so do not," the Oncoming Storm shook his head. "I just don't want to continue this argument."

"So I win," the Bad Wolf sang in an annoying voice.

"Fine yes, you win, can we continue with our grown up conversation please, you child?" he Oncoming Storm asked.

"Yup, now that I've won," the Bad Wolf nodded. The Oncoming Storm chose not to rise to the bait.

"Right, so do we-"

"Oh you might want to look at this," the Bad Wolf threw a file at the Oncoming Storm who caught it and opened it.

"Mrs. Polly Hipp, residing at one nine two apple grove," the Oncoming Storm looked at the Bad Wolf with a distinctly peeved face. "And you decided not to mention this-"

"Until I'd won the argument," she finished. "Yeah."

"If it weren't for the fact that you already know I love you I would have to say that I hate you right now you annoying little-"

"Shall we go?" Asked the Bad Wolf bounding towards the door. The Oncoming Storm followed still a little annoyed that he was constantly being outwitted by a human who shouldn't even possess the power that she did.

"Hey!" He called and she stopped looking back at him. "Maybe we should think about it."

"Why?" The Bad Wolf asked confused.

"Well it was all a little too easy," the Oncoming Storm continued. "Maybe we were meant to do all this and by finding that very convenient file and going off to find this woman we're playing right into her hands?"

"Maybe," The Bad Wolf shrugged.

"So... maybe we should read some more files and see if it looks too convenient?" He continued.

"Ok," the Bad Wolf sighed. "You're no fun."

"Don't make me show you just how much fun I can be," the Oncoming Storm threatened with a cheeky grin.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bad Wolf saw no point in 'thinking' about things. She could see the whole of time and space and couldn't understand why the Oncoming Storm still found it so hard to trust her.

_Maybe,_ she thought a little guiltily, _it has something to do with me forcing him to regenerate._

The Oncoming Storm was leafing through the file still trying to find any hint of a clue that might let them know they were walking into a trap. He was being extremely cautious about the whole thing and the Bad Wolf was beginning to tire of it.

"Can't we go yet?" She asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"No," the Oncoming Storm snapped. The Bad Wolf scowled at him, folding her arms and glancing around the room. She suddenly spotted something odd in the corner of the room and went to investigate. There was a piece of the stone wall that didn't seem to fit with the rest of the room. She doubled checked looking round, but there was defiantly something wrong with this piece of wall.

Running her hands over it, she found the stone didn't join up properly. She tugged at it, digging her finger nails in and found that it slid to the side. She smiled, proud that she'd found a secret door without any help. She looked at the Oncoming Storm and thought about saying something, but then decided against it. Instead she wandered down the now revealed conjuring up a torch using the power that technically she shouldn't have.

The Oncoming Storm sighed as he finished the file, unable to find anything incriminating. It still seemed too easy to just have found the file, but it must've been the stupidity of the twins who had captured them.

He looked up, about to apologise to the Bad Wolf only to find her gone. He looked all round tossing the file to one side.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," he said spotting the open tunnel. He charged down it and ran after the Bad Wolf hoping she hadn't got too far.

The Bad Wolf meanwhile was studying some odd inscriptions on the wall. Despite being able to see across the whole of time and space, she couldn't read the lettering. She frowned, this was either impossibly old as the Doctor had once put it or it was something that was forbidden in her mind.

The Oncoming Storm stood next to her, trying not to pant and show he'd run after her, worried she was hurt or worse. She looked round at him.

"What does it say?" She asked, knowing that he could read it.

"'You're worst nightmare lies in the darkness'," he said quietly, shuddering as the hairs on the back of neck stood up.

"It's written in Gallifreyan, yeah?" The Bad Wolf asked. The Oncoming Storm nodded. "A trap? Or the real thing?"

"Real thing," he replied. "No one can write or read Gallifreyan unless they are Gallifreyan."

"So there's something down there we don't really want to run into?" The Bad Wolf asked looking further down the tunnel as far into the darkness as the torch would allow.

"I don't know," the Oncoming Storm frowned. "There's no telling how long ago this was written."

"So do we continue or not?" The Bad Wolf glanced at him, slipping her hand into his.

"We can see across the whole of time and space," he replied. "It's probably alright for us."

"Sure?" The Bad Wolf sounded anxious, and more and more like Rose.

"Of course," the Oncoming Storm replied, squeezing her hand gently.

The pair continued down the tunnel together in silence, sticking close and listening for anything in the darkness.

Joshua and Jacob were driving as fast as they possibly could hoping they weren't being followed. They knew that they had to get to their leader and warn her about the escapee's. Then they'd probably have to recapture the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, that is, if they weren't murdered by their boss.

As they turned another corner, neither Joshua nor Jacob saw the beady black eyed creature watching them from the bushes, fur stood up on end as though seeing something it disliked.

The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm were walking slowly down the tunnel when suddenly the Bad Wolf froze.

"What?" The Oncoming Storm looked at her.

"There's something there," she whispered barely audibly.

There was defiantly something moving ahead of them. Shining the torch in front of them however they couldn't see anything. The bad Wolf began to back away but the Oncoming Storm wouldn't move.

"Where are you?" He hissed to himself.

He let go of the Bad Wolf's hand and it was sin that moment that something whooshed past the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf herself keeled over.

"No," the Oncoming Storm knelt down beside her, reaching out to touch her face. "Bad Wolf?"

But as the Oncoming Storm tried to wake her up her heartbeat seemed to grow fainter and fainter, until it disappeared all together.

"No, c'mon, don't do this," the Oncoming Storm put his hands on either side of her head, the power flowing through him into her.

Suddenly the Bad Wolf took a great shuddering breath and opened her eyes gazing at him worriedly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She said as he helped her stand up.

"I have no idea," the Oncoming Storm replied.

"C'mon, we better carry on," the Bad Wolf continued, rubbing her aching back. The Oncoming Storm nodded and turned, continuing down the tunnel. He didn't notice the Bad Wolf's eyes glowing red as she followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Oncoming Storm wandered slowly down the corridor unaware of the Bad Wolf's red eyes watching him. After a few minutes he reached a dead end and the Oncoming Storm turned confused.

"It stops here," he said to the Bad Wolf whose eyes had turned back to their normal golden colour.

"Odd," she said her voice misty and more ethereal than normal. If the Oncoming Storm noticed anything he didn't comment on it.

"So do you think we should head back?" He asked her. "Our 'worst nightmare' doesn't seem to be here!"

"Guess again," the Bad Wolf's eyes glowed fiery red again and she walked towards him hand outstretched ready to close around his throat.

"Hey," the Oncoming Storm backed away, straight into the wall. The familiar silver glow began to ebb and the Doctor seemed to come back to his senses. Obviously the Oncoming Storm wasn't good in quick thinking situations.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked confused until the Oncoming Storm supplied the memories of the last day. "Rose, listen to me, whatever is inside you, you have to fight it!"

Rose simply shook her head.

"My mind has been opened to who you are," she said her tone that of someone else. It was no longer her own voice. "You must be destroyed before you destroy me."

"Rose, fight it, use the Bad Wolf to out the foreign entity," the Doctor said grabbing Rose's hands and keeping them away from his neck.

"No," Rose replied and struggled harder trying to wrap her fingers round the Doctor. Then suddenly she collapsed again on the floor, groaning and rolling about.

She looked up at the Doctor, tears streaming down her face, the Bad Wolf gone.

"Help me," she said desperately. The Doctor knelt beside her, stroking her hair gently. "The Bad… Bad Wolf is keeping it under control… But my body can't… can't cope with three different life forces."

"I know, I know," the Doctor put his hands on either side of her head and Rose groaned again as the mysterious entity left her and transferred into the Time Lord. Rose tried to sit up but the Doctor didn't let her.

"Are you ok?" She asked weakly. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, Time Lord mental barriers are stronger than yours," he said, lifting her up into his arms. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah the Bad Wolf gave me access to the memories, right before she…" Rose's eyes widened. "I can't feel her."

"You will," the Doctor replied, heading up the corridor with Rose. "Give yourself time to heal."

Rose closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding headache that was creeping up on her not very subtly.

"What about Joshua and Jacob?" She asked trying to keep hold of her consciousness and certain memories.

"Well if the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf had thought to ask their hosts, they might've realised there's a very simple way of dealing with them and their so called boss, especially since I've heard of her before," the Doctor replied. "But we'll think about that after we've got back from the TARDIS and dealt with this… "

He didn't finish his sentence and Rose guessed the Doctor didn't really know what they were dealing with. She clung tighter to him her eyes tight shut as sleep began to claim her already tired mind.

She awoke when she felt the Doctor let her go. Opening her eyes sleepily she saw that the Doctor had put her down on one of the beds in the infirmary of the TARDIS and was now tapping at the computer which was in the corner.

He was tapping at the keys preparing something though Rose, who was still disorientated couldn't really think what.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Designing a container for our guest," the Doctor replied, looking up at her and smiling slightly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Rose said rubbing her face with a hand. "I think. It's all a bit hazy…"

"That'll be the Bad Wolf," the Doctor said leaving the computer and walking over to an odd looking contraption which he placed on the floor. "She'll be 'rebooting' your systems. Right…"

The Doctor stood straight and blew out gently, the same way he'd done when he removed the Time Vortex from Rose. The black and red cloud that left him was then quickly contained within an almost invisible force field. It was only the blue tinge and the cloud within that made it possible to imagine where the edges of the force field were.

"There we go, mister nasty contained," the Doctor left the cloud where it was and wandered over to Rose, pressing a cool hand to her forehead. "You're burning up. We'll wait for you to recover before we sort anything."

Rose nodded, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Are you ok now?" She asked glancing at the cloud.

"Yup, never better," the Doctor said his hand slipping for Rose's forehead down to her own hand. His fingers wrapping around hers.

"The Bad Wolf loves the Oncoming Storm you know," she said suddenly. The Doctor looked up.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"And I love you," she continued.

"I know," the Doctor said again, leaning forward and kissing her lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night Rose lay awake staring at her ceiling. She was still a bit concerned that she couldn't quite get access to the Bad Wolf but the Doctor had assured her that it would return soon. She only hoped he was right. As much as she hated the Bad Wolf for making the Doctor regenerate, she did need the power sometimes.

She sat up gingerly, cocking her head to one side and listening to the sound of the Doctor tinkering in the console room. After the Doctor had moved the black cloud thing to a safer place he'd escorted Rose to her room (despite the fact that she could walk perfectly fine now) and left her to rest, going off to 'fix' things in the TARDIS.

She knew that they really ought to talk about the feelings that they were both finding hard to suppress, but somehow it would've made it seem more real. They both knew that these feelings shouldn't even exist.

Rose sat up and swung her legs out of bed, deciding that they'd better sort out the cloud thing, Joshua and Jacob before they worried too much about the domestics. She wandered towards the console room and stood in the doorway for a moment watching the Doctor tinker.

"What is that cloud?" Rose asked quietly, walking slowly up the ramp. The Doctor looked up and took the Sonic Screwdriver out of his mouth, pocketing it and standing up.

"The last remnants of Balor, lord of the Cynrog," the Doctor replied, leaning on the console.

"I thought we got rid of him?" Rose frowned in confusion.

The Doctor smiled slightly, the question not quite registering with his brain. Rose looked so cute when she was confused.

"We did, but part of him was still floating round in the ether," the Doctor finally managed to say.

"So, he tried to come back then?" Rose too leant on the console, subconsciously mimicking the Doctor's position.

"Yup," the Doctor nodded. "And Joshua and Jacob's boss? That's Peyne's sister in disguise."

"Ah," Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth. "Family business."

"Yup," the Doctor said again. "So we've got to destroy the cloud, find the 'boss'-"

"-and save the day once again by sending her on her merry way," Rose finished.

The Doctor chuckled nodding. Rose giggled too, glancing at the console. The air between them was suddenly awkward. The Doctor scratched his neck with one hand, a clear sign he was under stress.

"So…ummm…" Rose began. "Why were Joshua and Jacob trying to do when they made us fight?"

"Energy," the Doctor said his voice higher than usual. "To make a body from pure energy, pure hatred energy from the two most powerful entities in the universe, of course what they didn't bargain on getting is the opposite."

"The opposite?" Rose's throat suddenly went dry. She knew exactly what the Doctor was on about.

"Well… the Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm love each other," the Doctor said in a strained voice. "You can't make two people who love each other, hate each other that easily. So they have pure love energy, which would probably kill Balor anyway, but let's not take the risk."

Rose turned pink and was surprised to see the Doctor doing the same. They looked at each other for a moment before Rose spoke again.

"What have you been doing, while I've been trying to sleep?" She asked in a small voice.

"Just… fixing things," the Doctor shrugged rubbing the console with one hand.

Rose nodded. Obviously it was going to take more than small talk to sort these things out.

"Rose, listen…" the Doctor began but he never finished his sentence. Rose grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss deciding that she didn't care about universal rules.

The TARDIS console suddenly started beeping and the Doctor cursed the interruption.

"Rose," he tried, but couldn't quite separate himself from her.

"What?" She managed to ask.

"That alarm means… that the TARDIS… has found Joshua and Jacob…" the Doctor managed to say between kisses.

"You've got… a Time machine… can they not wait?" Rose refused to let the Doctor go.

"Not really," the Doctor said and they finally managed to part.

"Fine," Rose huffed.

The Doctor just about managed to remember how to fly the TARDIS, though his brain was especially slow after that encounter. He landed the TARDIS and stepped out, before stepping right back in. Rose looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"The boss is a little annoyed," the Doctor said, glancing down at his burnt hands. "And she breathes fire."

"But Cynrogs don't breathe fire!" Rose protested finding it a little unfair that the Cynrog weren't playing by the normal rules.

"Yeah, well, they do when they design themselves new bodies," the Doctor grimaced.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's not fair!" Rose protested. "How can they design new bodies? You can't tell me they're doing the whole, kid imagination game again?"

"Psycho graft," the Doctor replied. "You remember what happened on New Earth with Cassandra."

"Don't remind me," Rose said blushing. That was an embarrassing escapade.

"Well the Cynrog used that to take over the bodies of these dragon type creatures from the planet Komodo," the Doctor continued. "And they've crushed whatever was in the creature's mind before, effectively making it the Cynrog's body."

"So, what do we do? Fight fire with fire?" Rose asked dubiously. The Doctor wandered round the console and picked up the little metal blob that had created the force field around the cloud.

"Almost, we're going to fight fire with water," he said grinning. "Fancy taking out Joshua and Jacob?"

"They're out there? Let me at them!" Rose said diving for the door, but the Doctor caught her arm.

"Let me go first," he said gently. She nodded and he stepped out the TARDIS, Rose following after a few seconds.

The room they'd landed in was like a castle hall. A large throne stood a few feet away with a very large lizard like dragon in it. At either side stood Joshua and Jacob who shrank back when they saw the Doctor and Rose return again. There were signs of burns on their faces where their boss had obviously been extremely mad with them.

The dragon growled and opened her mouth to blast them with fire again but the Doctor held up the black cloud causing the dragon to swallow down the fire again, which must have been extremely painful.

"I would not try to kill us again," the Doctor said quickly. "Unless you want Lord Balor destroyed."

"You wouldn't dare Time Lord!" The dragon hissed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" The Doctor took a step over to a window and glanced out. "It's a long way down-" he looked at the dragon again- "and this force field can self destruct in less than three seconds, killing whatever it contains. That means Lord Balor would die, but no one else gets hurt. It's good how it does that isn't it?"

He held his hand out airily over the drop. The dragon looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"No," she hissed. "Don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because I will kill the humans," dragon replied, smiling. The Doctor looked at Joshua and Jacob.

"As much as I wouldn't mind you getting rid of them, I can't let you kill them," the Doctor sighed. "I'll make you a deal-"

Rose frowned and made to say something but the Doctor held his hand up.

"If you leave here and got o the furthest reaches of the universe I will free you from the curse of Balor," he finished.

The dragon seemed a little surprised. The Doctor only hoped the offer was enough. Dragon pulled itself up to her full height.

"Why should I dessert Lord Balor?" She asked, her eyes narrowed, a difficult feat for a dragon to achieve.

"Because he will only kill you if he returns," the Doctor replied a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dragon seemed to see sense because she slowly walked towards them and then disappeared further down the hall and towards the staircase. A few minutes later there was the sound of space ship engines.

Rose frowned. Somehow that didn't make sense. Surely she had been protecting Balor for a reason? Why had the Doctor been able to persuade her to abandon him so easily? The Doctor seemed to sense Rose's burning question because he turned to her.

"Balor placed a curse upon certain Cynrogs a long time ago. If he dies, they die with him," the Doctor explained. "That's why she didn't want him tossed out the window. However now that she's free-"

The Doctor pressed something on the force field generator and chucked it out the window. Only a loud pop gave any sign that it had destroyed itself. He turned back to Rose and held out his hand for her. She took it without hesitation.

"I think we can leave Joshua and Jacob to clear up their own mess, don't you?" He said quietly. Rose nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Just let me do one thing," she said skipping over to them.

She stood in front of one of the twins and slapped him hard.

"That's for trying to break me and the Doctor up," Rose growled. She turned to the other and he backed away, but not quick enough. She whacked him to. "And that's for being total idiots thinking you _could_ break us up."

Rose strode back to the Doctor and the pair of them disappeared into the TARDIS leaving Joshua and Jacob slightly stunned.

Back inside the TARDIS the Doctor pulled Rose into a big hug which she gratefully returned. She ached all over, despite having a days rest and she really needed to sleep properly, but there was just one more thing she had to do before she could let herself collapse.

"Doctor?" he said quietly when they pulled away from each other.

"Mm?" The Doctor wandered towards the console and began to set the coordinates to hover in the vortex.

"It's never going to work is it?" She asked, looking at her feet. The Doctor glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it really can't. It's against so many Time Laws and I'll outlive you by centuries," he replied sadly. Then he looked up and smiled wryly. "But I've never been one to live by the rules."

Rose looked up.

"So we could..?" She asked almost not daring to hope.

"We can, as long as you understand the implications," the Doctor nodded. Rose didn't say anything else, simply grabbed the Doctor and pulled him in for a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose slept soundly that night. Of course the warmth of the Doctor's body beside her helped. The TARDIS itself seemed very content, humming what sounded like a tune as it hovered in the vortex.

When Rose finally awoke some hours later she was pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor hadn't left her to go and 'tinker'. When she turned to look at him she found he was wide awake and probably had been for several hours. Rose wasn't even sure if he'd actually gone to sleep.

"Hello," Rose smiled sleepily.

"Hi," the Doctor replied quietly. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," Rose stretched under the duvet, and sought out the Doctor's hand.

"Maybe we should find somewhere relaxing to visit after this," the Doctor said squeezing her fingers gently.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Somewhere I don't have to use much mental energy."

"Ok," the Doctor laughed. "So that'll be Earth then?"

"Oi!" Rose whacked him with a free hand.

The Doctor smiled slightly and pulled Rose closer to him. Rose grinned as the Doctor wrapped his arms round her.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

"Love you too," the Doctor replied gently rubbing her back.


End file.
